To Be Loved
by JazaraRose
Summary: To be loved you must be beautiful and to be beautiful you must be skinny. At least that's what Kagome Higurashi thinks. Till Inuyasha Taisho, the new kid in town, shows her what it truly means to be loved.
1. Pretty Equals Skinny

**PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!**

****This is a drabble series. The chapters are about 150 words long. **I AM AWARE OF THE CHAPTER LENGTH.** I know the chapters are short. **THEY WILL NOT BE MADE LONGER. DO NOT LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME TO LENGTHEN THE CHAPTERS.** Seriously it's starting to piss me off. The story was obviously written this way on purpose. I like the story how it is. **IF YOU DON'T LIKE SHORT CHAPTER STORIES DO NOT READ THIS.** Because I have already mentioned this issue in the a/n's of other chapters, it shows me that people aren't reading them. So, **READ THE A/N'S AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER BEFORE YOU WASTE YOUR TIME LEAVING AN ANNOYING REVIEW TELLING ME TO MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS. **As it was mentioned before** IF YOU DON'T LIKE DRABBLES OR SHORT CHAPTER LEAVE NOW! **If you like drabbles and agree to the things mentioned above by all means enjoy the story : )

****Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty Equals Skinny<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kagome why are you always eating?" The raven haired girl looked up from her sandwhich.<p>

"Because I'm hungry."

"You're gonna get fat one day." Yuka said.

"Then no one will want to be your friend." Eri added.

Kagome was confused. "What do you mean?" She took another bite.

"Pretty people only wanna be friends with pretty people." Eri sneered.

"And pretty equals skinny." Yuka chided.

"You guys are crazy," Kagome finished the sandwhich, "let's play!"

The fourth graders ran to the swings.

_Pretty people only wanna be friends with pretty people._

_And pretty equals skinny._

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review : )<strong>


	2. Kouga

**Kouga**

* * *

><p>He was beautiful.<p>

From his cerulean eyes to his dark hair. Everything about him screamed perfection.

A neatly folded note landed on Kagome's desk, loosing her train of thought she silently unfolded and read it.

_Met me behind the gym after school._

Looking up their gazes met and she blushed.

**{~*~}**

"Hi Kouga." She played with her hair. She was nervous.

"Hey Kagome. Look I don't know how to say this but...I don't want you to talk to me anymore."

Mocha eyes widened and blurred with tears.

"But...why?"

"Your just getting, uh, bigger. My friends are clownin' me for it. I just can't be seen with you okay?"

He walked away and left the twelve year old girl crying and broken hearted behind the bleachers.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review : )<strong>


	3. Her Reflection

**Her Reflection**

* * *

><p>She stared at her reflection intently.<p>

"I'm disgusting." Kagome whispered.

Lifting her shirt, she squeezed the invisible fat on her stomach. She pinched her chubby cheeks and grabbed the skin on her arms.

"Kagome your friends are here!" Her mom called from downstairs.

They came in, smiling and laughing in all their skinny glory.

Kagome wanted to be like that.

"What are you doing?" Eri asked.

Kagome shrugged.

"We heard about Kouga. I'm sorry." Ayumi hugged her.

"Do you want him to like you?" Yuka said, her tone serious.

Kagome nodded.

They led her into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>To the reviewer who asked me to make the chapters longer, <strong>

**I can't. It's a drabble not a full length story. My limit is about 150 words, but trust me if I could make the chapters longer I would : )**

**Please review they make me happy : D**


	4. Summer

**Summer**

* * *

><p>It was summer vacation.<p>

In two and a half months Kagome would a high school sophomore.

She would be skinny.

She would be pretty.

She would have Kouga's heart.

The experience with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi scarred her. She'd never puke again.

Instead she'd simply stop eating, but if she did...

Exercise it off.

_Always burn more than you eat. _Her new motto, something she would live by from now on.

"I'm going for a run mom!" Kagome called.

"Don't you want breakfast sweetie?"

"I'm not hungry.

"At least have some toast."

Taking the food Kagome dashed to the door. she dropped it on the sidewalk.

The birds flew and the bread was gone.

She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, they make warm and tingly inside : D<strong>


	5. Everything She Ever Wanted

**Everything She Ever Wanted**

* * *

><p>"Damn Kagome!"<p>

"Wow."

"She's so hot!"

"Oh my god when did she get so skinny?"

"She's so pretty!"

Kagome smirked in their faces as she strutted down the hall.

The kids who teased, laughed, and made fun her now showered her in compliments.

Her stomach growled. She pulled out a bottle of water.

_'No food. Only water.' _She reminded herself.

"Hey Kagome."

Looking up cloudy blue eyes stared back.

Kouga.

"Hey." Her tone was cold.

"D-do you w-wanna hang out s-sometime?" He stuttered, clearly nervous.

Kagome smirked as she took another swig of water.

She deserved to be happy.

"Sure. I'd like that."

She deserved to have everything she ever wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Angryreader,<strong>

**I'm sorry your disappointed. Next time I'll be sure to mention that it's a drabble in the summary. I'm glad you enjoy the content of the story but I will not be making the chapters any longer, nor will I be turning this into a full length story. I like it just how it is. If you want to read a full length story by me go my profile and check out _Something To Protect._ Thanks for your review anyway though : )**

**To everyone else,**

**Please review they make me smile : D**


	6. Inuyasha

**Inuyasha**

* * *

><p>"Another sucky year. Another sucky school."<p>

The young man walked the halls looking at his schedule periodically.

He sighed, "everything sucks." He stepped into his english class.

The students began to talk amongst themselves, undoubtedly about him.

His oddly colored hair and eyes always drew attention.

The teacher cleared his throat.

"Class this is Inuyasha Taisho, he's new so be nice. Mr. Taisho please have a seat next to Miss Higurashi."

Inuyasha found himself sitting next to a very pretty girl.

He studied her.

Her raven locks spilled over her shoulders and her skin seemed baby soft.

She looked over quickly sensing his gaze, her cold eyes startled him.

He smiled, she ignored it.

_'Things just got a little more interesting.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review they make me very happy : )<strong>


	7. Breaking Down Her Walls

**Breaking Down Her Walls**

* * *

><p>A month later Inuyasha had yet to make any progress with Kagome.<p>

He wanted to know her, but the walls she had built were strong.

Inuyasha vowed to break them down.

She seemed more open around her boyfriend Kouga.

Even then her smile was forced.

"Kagome! Wait up!"

Turning around she let out a sigh.

"I have to go to class."

"I'm falling behind in english, think you could help me?"

"No."

He grabbed her wrist, "Please? It's junior year I can't afford to fail any classes." His best puppy face in place.

"Fine, you can come to my house tomorrow after school." she said dryly.

"Thank you!" Inuyasha smirked.

It was time to find out what Kagome Higurashi was really hiding.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update! I've been without internet until today : D<strong>

**Reviews are loved : )**


	8. Study Buddies

**Study Buddies**

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha are you listening?"<p>

"Sorry, your beauty is very distracting." A smirk on his lips.

"Let's take a break." She said closing the heavy book.

Following his nose Inuyasha found himself in the kitchen.

"Ramen?" asked Kagome's mom.

"Thanks." He walked up to Kagome's bedroom door, stopping upon hearing her voice.

"It's been like a week. I'm just helping him in english."

A slight pause.

"What! How could you say that? Kouga-!" dropping the phone she hastily wiped her eyes.

Inuyasha knocked, "Is everything alright?"

"I think you should go." Her words quiet, barely audible.

"I didn't mean any harm." He said gently. Her eyes the same as weeks ago, no emotion, no warmth.

"Leave."

He grabbed his things leaving without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>I would just like to take this time to say: I AM NOT MAKING THE CHAPTERS ANY LONGER. I like them just the way they are length and all. I appreciate the reviews, I really do but if your only comment or critique is "need longer chapters" or "make longer chapters" I'd rather you don't review at all. If you have criticsim or any other comments besides that then I'd be more than happy to hear them : )<strong>

**With that said please review, they make me smile : D (sometimes lol)**


	9. What is Love?

**What is Love?**

* * *

><p><em>What is love?<em>

Two bodies pressed together, trying to become one.

_Is it hearing their name and smiling?_

Lips ghosted over heated skin.

_Is it getting lost in their eyes?_

His hands explored and her back arched.

_Is it Real?_

He entered her, "Kouga..."

_Is it excepting a person? Flaws and all?_

He pumped hard and fast, she moaned.

_Is it feeling incomplete without that person?_

she gripped the sheets, he groaned.

"I love you Kagome." He says.

She knows he's lying.

_Or is it just a fantasy?_

Rolling over she let the tears fall.

_Somehow she knew this wasn't it._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me very happy : )<strong>


	10. A Chance

**A Chance**

* * *

><p>Sakura petals fell from their branches and around her face.<p>

She looked up hoping, wishing, and regretting.

Her stomach growled. She could feel a cramp forming.

_'No pain. No gain.'_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha stood before her.

She glanced at the sky, someone up there hated her.

"Can I sit?"

"Sure."

"About the other day..."

"Forget it." She interrupted, "if that's all then you can go."

"Why do you keep pushing me away? I just want to be your friend."

"No you don't." she laughed, the sound hollow and empty.

"Can I find out for myself?"

Her stare was intense, probing.

"All I'm asking for is a chance."

"Don't make me regret this."

He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review : )<strong>


	11. Dirty Little Secret

**Dirty Little Secret**

* * *

><p>Things were looking up.<p>

Inuyasha laughed as Kagome talked animatedly about the movie they had seen.

Her strong barriers grew a little weaker everyday.

When Inuyasha finally reached Kagome's home, she was fast asleep.

He reached for her, carefully pulling her from the car.

_"She's so light."_

Opening the door he walked into her room. She moved making her shirt rise, revealing pronounced hips.

_"I never noticed how thin she was."_

In the dim light he observed her frail form, from her boney arms to her weak ankles.

Settling into his car conflicting thoughts crowded Inuyasha's mind.

_"Maybe she's naturally skinny. We're friends now, if something's wrong she'll tell me."_

Even then the sick feeling in his stomach didn't fade.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review : )<strong>


	12. Two isn't better than One

**Two isn't better than One**

* * *

><p>It was official. She'd gone crazy.<p>

In the few months Kagome and Inuyasha had been friends, she found herself opening up to him. With him she was free. She could be herself.

Inuyasha had wormed himself under her skin and into her brain.

She thought about him constantly.

_'There's something about him...'_

Kagome shook her head. She still had Kouga.

She'd known him since forever. She loved him. He loved her.

But their relationship was a vicious cycle of broken hearts and trying to glue back the pieces.

_'And everytime those pieces get harder to find."_

He didn't know about Inuyasha or their friendship.

All hell would break loose if he did.

She sighed.

_'Maybe two isn't better than one.'_

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is two words over my limit. Sue me.<strong>

**Please Review : D **


	13. Rumor Has It

**Rumor Has It**

* * *

><p>After a long week, Kagome and her friends decided to hit up the mall.<p>

"Kagome what do you think about Inuyasha Taisho?"

_'That was a random question.'_

"What about him?"

Yuka eyed her. "I mean do you think he's cute? Is he nice? Funny?"

"I wouldn't know." She continued to view the shirts.

"Are you sure? I've heard rumors about you guys getting cozy lately."

"It's just a rumor."

"Well I would squash it, I mean, what would Kouga say if he found out?"

_'Is she threatening me?'_

"There's nothing to find out."

"I'm just saying maybe you should be more careful. You wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

With that Yuka walked away and into another store.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please : )<strong>


	14. Countdown

**Countdown**

* * *

><p>"Quit it." Inuyasha whispered, working on his test.<p>

Her knees were shaking, her senses haywire.

Yuka's not so subtle threat left a bad taste in her mouth, she could hear the bomb ticking, and everyday it got closer blowing.

_'Focus on the test.'_ She worked diligently until the bell rang.

"Are you okay?"

"Everything's fine." She hoped.

"Why are you so jumpy?"

"Don't worry Inuyasha."

**{~*~}**

When Kagome closed her locker she was not expecting Kouga to be standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why the cold greeting?" Taking the back of her head, he forcefully brought her face to his. The kiss was dominating, possessive.

"Your mine. Remember that."

Then he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this update was so slow. I'm back in school now so I'm swamped with work(It's hasn't even been a week yet -_-), and I'm usually tired by the time I get home.<strong>

**I'm also sorry if it seems a little...blah lol, like I said I'm really tired.**

**But please review anyway : )**


	15. Trust Issues

**Trust Issues**

* * *

><p>Kagome looked much paler than usual.<p>

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup."

"Liar."

"I'm not."

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"Stop hiding things from me. We're friends."

"They're things you don't need to know." She made to move past him when he grabbed her wrist. Her bones digging into his palms.

"I could help you...if you let me." Kagome could hear the underlying message in his words, like he knew something she didn't...she didn't like it.

_'No one can help me. No one can save me. Even if they could I don't think I want them too.'_

Her eyes took on an unreadable emotion. Just when Inuyasha thought he'd made progress she pulled away from him, stomping away in the other direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review : )<strong>


	16. All's fair in love and War

**All's fair in love and War**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sat under the barren trees. The only thing occupying his thoughts were Kagome and their agrument. His body tensed as he sensed a very annoying presence come from behind him.<p>

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just wanted to chat." Kouga said making himself comfortable.

"About?"

"Kagome."

Inuyasha stared at him prompting him to continue.

"Stay away from her."

"We're friends."

"Like that's all you want from her," he scoffed, "Kagome is mine. No one else will have her." His voice dropping several octaves.

"That's not up to you now is it?" Eyes narrowing they both stood, growling menacingly at each other.

"I'm warning you..." He let the threat hang.

"And I'm warning _you_...all's fair in love and war." Inuyasha smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry about the long update again, I got really sick last weekend and ended up not going to school yesterday. Then I had lots of makeup work to do but here I am!<strong>

**Please review they'll make me feel better : )**


	17. Let It Snow

**Let It Snow**

* * *

><p>A blanket of white covered everything.<p>

Inuyasha and Kagome waited for the bus. It was 45 minutes behind schedule.

"It's freezing!" she said rubbing her hands together.

"No shit." Inuyasha snapped. Silence ensued, only the sound of chattering teeth breaking it.

Looking over Inuyasha saw Kagome in the fetal position, trying to keep warm.

"What's wrong?" He removed his thick coat and placed it around her shoulders. Still she shook violently.

"Kagome?" His voice panicked. She was cold to the touch and her lips had begun turning blue.

Don't fall asleep you stupid girl," Inuyasha said shaking her shoulders.

"S-s-s-s-o c-c-c-old." She whispered.

"Kagome!" Her eyes refused to open and his stomach knotted. What could he do?

Out of options he scooped her up and ran into the blizzard.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated as fast as I could, I hate school lol.<strong>

**Please review and make me smile : )**


	18. Dearest

**Dearest**

* * *

><p>"Help!" Inuyasha screamed.<p>

"What's wrong?" A doctor asked.

"I don't...just please!" Kagome was lifted from his arms and placed on a stretcher.

"Get warm blankets and these wet clothes off!"

"She's not breathing!"

A nurse stopped him from following her, and Inuyasha waited for what seemed like forever for the doctor to come back.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's stabilized. Who's this girl?"

"Kagome Higurashi. What happened to her?"

"The harsh weather was too much for her. We're watching for signs of pneumonia."

"What aren't you telling me?"

Silence.

"Tell me!"

"We've diagnosed her with anorexia nervosa. Her case seems to be severe."

"She's going away, isn't she?"

"I'm sorry."

Inuyasha's world crumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think : )<strong>


	19. A Moment of Truth

**A Moment of Truth**

* * *

><p>After Ms. Higurashi exited the room it was his turn.<p>

He kneeled by her bed, minutes of silence passing.

"Why?" his heart clenched at the pain oozing from the one word.

"Kagome?"

"Why did you bring me here?" She sounded tired.

"You were freezing in my arms!"

"Then you should have just left me!"

"Kagome..."

"I don't need to go away! There's nothing wrong with me! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Your starving yourself!"

"So what? Why is it anybody's business? Is it so wrong that I want to feel beautiful? To be accepted? Is it wrong to want to look in the mirror and actually like what I see?"

He embraced her. She sobbed.

"Don't I deserve to be happy?"

"Everyone does Kagome."

* * *

><p><strong>I got a little emotional writing this chapter.<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	20. The Blame Game

**The Blame Game**

* * *

><p>She stared at the clock.<p>

Time was irrevalent here. minutes, hours, days, they blended together seamlessly.

_"Goodbye Kagome." _He'd said.

Who knew it'd be forever?

She missed him, _needed_ him.

She even admitted she loved him.

It was too late though.

He'd done so much for her and she still pushed him away.

She didn't deserve him.

The blame game is a tricky one to play.

It was _his_ fault she was here, _his_ fault that she was dealing with her unhappiness.

She never let him forget, every chance she got he was reminded.

Silence enveloped her. The quiet harder to bear than anything.

The game was over.

And she had lost.

* * *

><p><strong>This had been sitting on my computer unfinished for awhile now, writer's block is no joke lol<strong>

**Also this story is coming to a close very soon I'd say between 2-4 chapters before it's over.**

**Please don't forget to review : )**


	21. Coming Home

**Coming Home**

* * *

><p>Ten excruciating months later, Kagome was home.<p>

She walked to the kitchen; her heart dropped.

"Inuyasha..."

_Crack!_

"Leave. Now."

"Kagome..." he said, rubbing his cheek.

"NO! How dare you? You promised me and I believed you! All along you were just like everyone else!"

In an instant she was in his arms, His lips against hers.

The tears flowed freely.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do. I just wanted you to be happy."

She sobbed,"I thought you hated me. When you didn't come back...I blamed myself."

He kissed away her tears

"I'll always come back for you Kagome...I love you."

Smiling, she placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>


	22. Moving On

**Moving On**

* * *

><p>Kagome stood in front of her high school.<p>

She didn't know what possessed her to return.

Maybe it was a subconscious decision.

She touched the door to enter when a voice stopped her.

"Are you coming back?" Turning around Kagome saw her three former best friends.

She stared at them. They didn't seem real anymore, like a dream. It was scary how much things had changed.

Coming here was a bad idea.

"No." She went to move past them when Yuka grabbed her arm. They watched each other. Finally Yuka spoke.

"I'm...glad you're better." Kagome could hear the underlying message in her words. The pleading in her eyes.

"Thanks."

Her tone was absolute. There would be no second chances. She was moving on.

Without them.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for taking so long but for awhile I had lost total inspiration for this story. I had no idea how to progress this story and I'm not really too happy with this, but here it is.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it**

**Don't Forget to REVIEW :)**


	23. To Be Loved

**To Be Loved**

* * *

><p>"Did I have to come?"<p>

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand as they walked through the mall.

After shopping forever they stopped to eat.

"Finally!" Inuyasha said. Kagome laughed.

Suddenly his body tensed.

"Inuyasha?"

"The rumors were true? You left me for dog boy?"

Kagome stood.

"Go away Kouga."

"I knew it. Tutoring? Please."

"It doesn't matter. You should move on." Kagome said calmly.

"I loved you!" He screamed.

"Love is accepting someone. I hurt myself for you, you knew, and you didn't care. You didn't love me."

"And he does?"

"Yes. Inuyasha taught me to love myself and shown me how it feels to be loved by someone else."

"I hope you're happy." Kouga seethed

"I am."

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the last official chapter of<strong> _To Be Loved._** I loved writing this story and I hope everyone enjoyed it : ) the epilogue will hopefully be out soon.**

**Please don't forget to REVIEW!**


	24. Epilogue: Now and Forever

**Epilogue: Now and Forever**

* * *

><p>"I can't see."<p>

"I know."

"Inuyasha..."

"Patience." Kagome pouted as Inuyasha continued to guide her.

"We're here." When the blindfold fell away a gasp fell from Kagome's lips. A blanket and basket of food laid next to the tall Sakura tree. Candles emitted a romantic glow.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"This is the tree we were sitting under when I first asked you to give me a simple chance to be your friend. Now Kagome I'm asking for another chance."

Inuyasha dropped to one knee. "A chance to wake up with you every morning, fall asleep with you every night, and make you happy for the rest your life. Kagome, will you marry me?"

Damn near sobs Kagome nodded vigorously jumping into his waiting arms.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Inuyasha. Now and Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>9 words over the limit but it's the epilogue and I could care less :p<strong>

**Sorry this so late, but better late than never right?**

**I'd just like to say thank you to all of the readers and a special thank you to all the reviewers. I'm glad you all enjoyed the story : )**

**JazaraRose**


End file.
